Before I Go
by Yami No Amburrrr
Summary: Thomas is about to move on with his newly reunited family, but not before meeting with a certain someone. DISQUALIFYSHIPPING (Shark x IV) One-Shot LEMON


**WARNING: LEMONS! BOY x BOY YAOI SEX SCENES AHEAD! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

This is for my wifey again, who loves these two and wanted me to write a lemon. This is based off of episode 72 - hence why "IV" is known as Thomas for most of this. It pretty much is an 'alternate ending' to that episode I suppose. I apologize if the lemon isn't too good - I have never written one before xP

ALSO: If you have not already, please take a moment to participate on the poll on my profile! x3

THANK YOU IN ADVANCE ~

Hope you guys enjoy this ~

* * *

**Before I Go:**

"Come, Chris, Thomas, Mihael…we have a long journey ahead of us." His father, told him. Thomas was relieved to hear his real name again – it had been far too long. IV had been his identity ever since he entered professional dueling. But that was over for him now – his father was back, and he was eternally grateful to all those who had helped him.

There was Yuuma, and the Numbers Original, then Kaito and the crowd that always followed Yuuma around. They were all down below, cheering on Yuuma as he dueled Kaito – it was Yuuma's wish for winning the World Duel Champion. Thomas no longer cared about the outcome of the duel, or the Numbers cards that Yuuma now possessed – they had caused him and his family enough trouble – nor did he care that he had lost the World Duel Carnival. All that really mattered was that he and his brothers were finally reunited with their real father, who although he still looked like a child, was behaving just like the true Byron Arclight.

As the portal opened behind him, Thomas couldn't help but realize that someone was missing from the crowd below. This was the person he wanted to see the most…he needed to make sure Ryouga was alright, after everything that he had done to him and his sister.

"Where is Ryouga?" Thomas asked his father, who had been the last one to see him. Tron had already explained to the boys after they woke up all that had happened in the finals, including the fact that Ryouga had basically surrendered the semi-final to Yuuma, allowing the latter to advance to face their father and save him from the darkness in his heart. Thomas had also been told that Ryouga had been there in the three-way duel against Dr. Faker, and had been able to conquer him as Tron predicted he would.

Although this fact struck a chord of jealousy within him, Thomas felt mostly indebted to Ryouga for all he had done for his family. He knew Ryouga probably didn't have him in mind while he was dueling Faker, but Thomas knew that he owed Ryouga – not only for his father, but also for Ryouga's sister. He'd done terrible things to her…things that she hadn't deserved. And to Ryouga, he'd done twice the damage – he'd ruined his reputation and harmed his most precious being. There was no way he could fix that, and yet…Thomas felt he had to try.

He turned to step into the portal with his brothers, but paused next to Tron.

"Father…if you don't mind, there's something I need to do before we leave." He said carefully, hoping his father would understand his request.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An emergency helicopter piloted by Droite and Gauche landed at the Heartland City Hospital. The place was very busy, due to the devastation at the World Duel Carnival. There were several hundred injuries, people missing under the debris being rescued after the Heartland Tower had imploded, collapsing on itself for no apparent reason. Nurses and doctors rushed to the helicopter pad to accept their newest patient.

He was a World Duel Carnival semi-finalist who had been hospitalized earlier with minor injuries. He had run away and gotten hurt again from being inside the Heartland Tower before it collapsed – there was a rather large gash on the right side of his abdomen. Thankfully he had already been bandaged up on the stretcher. He lay topless and unconscious, his long purple hair was drenched in sweat from dueling and exhaustion – he'd been pushing himself too hard with an injury. He was also due to be tested for a concussion as he had been hit by a rather large piece of debris according to the reports from his friends.

The nurses quickly wheeled him to an empty room, transferring him from the stretcher to a bed quickly. They hooked him up to a heart-rate monitor and put him on oxygen as a pre-caution, before rushing out to deal with other more pressing matters. Seconds after the door to the room closed, a portal appeared in front of it and Thomas stepped out.

Thomas took a quick look around, noting with relief that no one else was in the room as the portal closed behind him. He could hear the steady beep of the machines that were keeping track of Ryouga's pulse, and Ryouga's deep breaths as he lay in the bed, white sheets pulled up to his collarbone and an unnecessary oxygen tube feeding into the base of his nose. Thomas took a deep breath. This scene was startlingly familiar to him – his brother Mihael had been in a similar position, and the mental image still haunted him. He had to remind himself that Ryouga was simply wounded – his soul was still intact.

Thomas approached as quietly as he could, trying to keep Ryouga from waking, even though a part of him wanted the other to see him. He had heard however, that when people were comatose they could still hear what others around them said – he hoped this was true. Thomas carefully pulled over a chair set aside for visitors, placing it next to Ryouga's bed and seating himself slowly, without tearing his eyes off of the other boy's face. Ryouga looked fairly relaxed in sleep – perhaps that was because he had been pumped full of painkillers, but Thomas hoped it also meant that his inner turmoil had settled itself. In a way, Ryouga's revenge for his sister was complete now that Tron had been defeated…but was he forgiven?

"Ryouga…" Thomas began, suddenly unsure of himself. He was anxious to be forgiven, but was also haunted by the memories of Rio. He had saved her from the worst of the fire, and he had not meant to hurt her as badly as he had…but it was still horrible what he had done.

"I know you…most likely will not remember this, but please know that…I'm sorry. I have put you and your family through the fires of hell, when you never deserved it. Your sister was innocent…even you were, and I took that away from both of you. It was my fault…" He closed his eyes, lowering his head. He blindly reached out towards Ryouga, feeling carefully down the sheets till he found Ryouga's hand buried underneath. He placed both his hands on top of Ryouga's, squeezing gently.

"I…I could ask you to forgive me, but I understand completely if you do not. Just know that I will not bother you ever again. My family and I are back together now…my father has returned to us at last. We are leaving together, departing to start a new life…which is good, because neither you nor Rio will be haunted by my presence in Heartland." Thomas took a deep breath, feeling as if he was about to cry. He was so sorry, and yet, he knew that Ryouga probably wouldn't ever forgive him.

"I suppose…that is all, Ryouga, Shark…whichever you prefer. I know I never told you this outright…but you really are a fantastic duelist. You deserved to win over me – you are much better than I could ever be at dueling, and I was jealous of that. But, in the end, it was you who defeated Dr. Faker, and you helped save my father and my family. For that, Ryouga, I am eternally grateful, even if you did not do it for me." Thomas finished, closing his eyes again to hold in tears. His family was back…and now he hoped that Ryouga could get his. He wished he could help, to pay back his debt, but had no idea how.

Thomas still held Ryouga's hands from on top of the bed sheets, marveling at its warmth. He didn't want to let go…but he had promised himself that he would. Ryouga wouldn't forgive him, and he needed to leave. His family was waiting. He released Ryouga's hand reluctantly, about to stand, when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist firmly.

"W-what?" Thomas gaped, turning his attention to Ryouga's face, alarmed to see a pair of tired looking deep blue eyes staring right at him. Ryouga blinked as if to confirm who he was looking at.

"IV…?" He murmured in disbelief. Thomas lowered himself back into the seat to relax himself.

"Yes. Hello, Ryouga…I did not expect you to wake up, honestly…" He said, hesitant to look at the other boy.

"I…heard someone…" Ryouga said softly. He sounded tired, Thomas noted. He wondered how much sleep Ryouga had each night since his sister had been hospitalized – probably not much. He felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault Ryouga was like this…

"That was me…how much did you hear?" He asked tentatively, a bit embarrassed suddenly. Ryouga closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember.

"Something about…you leaving? And…I'm not sure this is right…but I thought I heard…you…complimenting me…IV…but…that's probably just the meds…huh?" Ryouga managed to pull off a tired looking smirk. Thomas' head snapped over to look at Ryouga's face. Were they actually talking like…friends?

"That's right…I am leaving soon, with my family. And I did compliment you, Ryouga. You probably would've beaten me in the finals that year…if I had been fairer." Thomas said simply, instantly cursing himself. Ryouga's eyes clouded and Thomas turned away. He didn't want to face Ryouga's rage or sorrow – whichever came out.

"Hey..IV..look at me?" Ryouga asked softly after a moment, tugging gently on Thomas' forearm – he had never let go of him, Thomas noted. Thomas took a shaky breath, turning back to face Ryouga and surprised to see – his smile.

"You…I finally figured you out…you're a lot like me. You would do anything…and everything…to save your family…to save your father…just like I did with my…sister…I understand now…" Ryouga spoke. Thomas' heart skipped a beat, his mouth slowly opening in shock.

"And so…because of that…I forgive you…IV…because I get it…we're…exactly the same…" Ryouga said, laying back against the pillow – he was so tired. Thomas stared at Ryouga, searching his eyes and expression for any hint of a lie, but he found none. Ryouga wore the face of an exhausted soldier having returned from a great battle that he had won after several grueling years of fighting. It had been a battle with himself and with others, Thomas realized. Ryouga, just like Thomas, was finally free from his darkness. They really were the same.

Thomas felt his chest tightening, noticing Ryouga's smile and gentleness in his eyes that he had never seen directed at him before. Usually Ryouga glared at him with malice, as if he wanted to tear him limb from limb. But seeing him like this, hair spilling out around the pillow, completely relaxed and content…Thomas couldn't help but react as he did.

He leaned forward over the bed, placing his knee near the edge and a hand next to the boy's face, careful not to harm Ryouga, and kissed him softly on the lips. He heard and felt the other's startled gasp against his mouth, but it faded quickly. Ryouga suddenly kissed back, reaching up through the sheets to put his hands against Thomas' chest. Thomas wondered if the other could feel his heart pounding – this was what he wanted most.

Eventually Thomas had to pull away due to lack of air, sitting up, but staring down at Ryouga, who was panting underneath him and flushed. He looked surprised, but also dazed, as if he enjoyed himself and couldn't believe he had. Thomas smiled – ever since he first saw Ryouga, he had felt something other than jealousy towards him…though all other factors of his life had interfered to keep him from admitting these feelings to himself and to Ryouga.

"IV…" Ryouga started, but Thomas gently put a finger to his lips, silencing the boy.

"Don't call me that anymore – my name is Thomas. Thomas Arclight." He said, removing his finger in favor of running a hand through Ryouga's hair – he'd wanted to do that for a while too.

"Thomas…why didn't you use that name before…?" Ryouga asked him, tilting his head into the soothing touch of Thomas' hand.

"I wasn't allowed…our father, no…Tron, forbade us and gave us the false names to protect us." Thomas explained, curling a strand of purple hair around his index finger. Ryouga began to stir, trying to sit up, but wincing in pain – his abdomen wound was not making his life easy.

"What…are you doing?" He asked, managing to prop himself on an elbow and forcing Thomas into a sitting position next to his legs, with a hand still in his hair. Thomas noticed that the sheet had fallen down on Ryouga's body, revealing more of his bandaged chest. Thomas had never seen him topless before…and he was excited by the sight. He grinned his trademark smirk, leaning in to whisper in Ryouga's ear.

"I was debating something, Ryouga…how would you feel if I showed you…what my real fanservice is like?" He spoke in a seductive tone, making Ryouga shiver ever so slightly. The kiss had startled him, and although he had to admit that Thomas had always had a nice build…he was not bad looking at all… was he really ready to take their relationship there? His chest felt so tight…was that his injury's fault, or was it something else…

"Fanservice…huh?" Ryouga said softly, stalling a bit. Thomas pulled back so that he could see the full picture that was Ryouga – his bare chest that was very distracting, his sweaty hair, his droopy eyes that were uncertain, but definitely curious. Thomas grinned in anticipation.

"Are you ready…?" He whispered, moving closer slowly, drawing their lips together again at a pace that was almost agonizingly slow for Thomas. It allowed Ryouga plenty of time to say no if he wanted…but the rejection never came. Instead, Ryouga suddenly closed the gap, sealing their mouths once more. Thomas leaned into the other boy, eager to accept the invitation, running a hand through the other's long purple locks. Ryouga forced himself to sit up more despite the slight discomfort he received from his injury (it was not really bothering him anymore, since he had Thomas to distract him) pushing back against Thomas and mimicking the other's hands, running through his own hair.

Ryouga had never done anything like this before, even though most would probably assume he had, since he was so mature for his age. He had never been interested really. He was far too distracted by his caring for his sister and his mission of revenge on Thomas, then Tron. But now, things were different. He had never seen this part of Thomas before, never felt so…comfortable around him…Ryouga felt like what he was doing was right.

And his body was certainly responding. He could vaguely feel his racing heart, and hear the fast-paced beeping from the monitors. He could feel his arousal in his pants…especially when Thomas changed his tactic, preferring to trail butterfly kisses from Ryouga's mouth to his collarbone, then nipping at his ear. Ryouga gasped, his excitement pooling straight to his groin.

Thomas had done this before, with both men and women of various ages – being the master of fanservice that he was, he would at times take people to hotels after parties. It was all part of his role as Asian Champion before, and so he had never called any of those he met with back.

Ryouga pulled his body closer, gripping the back of Thomas's head and turning his neck to the side, as if to tell him not to stop. He groaned as pain shot up his abdomen from the wound, but managed to partially stifle it by nipping at Thomas's exposed neck, leaving a mark that made Thomas hiss in delight. He had done all this before, yes, but Ryouga was different. For the first time, he felt eager to continue – there were no substances involved that gave him false attraction. As he felt his own cock harden, he realized that he really had wanted Ryouga all along. And now that he had him, he was not about to stop.

As both boys founded their mutual consent, they both became more aggressive. Ryouga bit Thomas's neck, the other fiddling with Ryouga's oxygen tube, trying to remove the unnecessary equipment. Ryouga understood his intention, tearing the cords from his chest as well. Thomas pulled off the tube, then fought to get his own top off. Ryouga took the opportunity to kiss him again, opening his mouth enough so that Thomas could force his tongue inside. Thomas roamed the inside of Ryouga's mouth, causing the other to moan, while their hands brushed each other, tearing at Thomas's fancy outfit. Thomas moaned into the boy's throat as Ryouga finally broke through to the skin on his chest, his touch like fire as he tugged the other's top off.

Thomas pulled away to breathe, hands going instantly to his pants. He needed them off. He wanted them gone. Ryouga kicked at the blankets, then suddenly cried out in pain, his hand flying to his stomach. Thomas paused, barely able to remember through his arousal that Ryouga was still injured. Ryouga was breathing heavily, sweat coating his upper body, a noticeable bulge in his pants – he was beautiful, and Thomas wanted him badly…but at the same time, didn't want to hurt him. Ryouga sensed his hesitation, and gripped Thomas's shoulders.

"Don't you dare…get cold feet on me now…" Ryouga growled, attacking Thomas's lips once more and biting back a scream as he felt his wound tearing. Ryouga shifted his hold to the back of Thomas's head, keeping him in place. His second hand went right to the other boy's pants, undoing the buttons and zippers. Thomas grinned into the kiss, growling deeply as he felt the other moan in delight as he leaned closer, grinding their nether regions for a moment. Thomas pushed on Ryouga's shoulders, forcing him back down onto the pillow, his fingers moving to hook on Ryouga's belt and pulling down, yanking the pants and boxers off the boy's hips. Ryouga gasped, surprised at how skillfully Thomas had stripped him, but relieved that his cock was no longer restrained by the irritating material.

Thomas took a moment to truly appreciate all that was Kamishiro Ryouga – the only thing the boy was wearing now were the slightly bloodied bandages on his upper body. His frame was thin, barely built out, but definitely strong – Thomas knew Ryouga was younger, but his mature personality hid just how young his body was. The blush on his face made him look almost like a child.

"Beautiful…." Thomas whispered, ghosting his hands down Ryouga's sides in a playful manner. It was always part of his fanservice to have a bit of fun. Ryouga's blush darkened, clamping a hand over Thomas's before the boy could touch the bandages and aggravate him further.

"Stop…teasing me!" Ryouga hissed loudly, feeling a bit embarrassed. He had never been naked in front of anyone else before. Thomas kissed him gently, before pulling back to kick off his own pants. Ryouga blushed even more – Thomas was gorgeous. He had a light build, but his body was more matured…strong, handsome, perfectly proportioned. Thomas spotted Ryouga's gaze, before grinning.

"And now the real fun begins…I can tell you've enjoyed my service thus far, but this will be the best you've ever had!" He exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with lust that made Ryouga both terrified and oddly eager, his excitement pooling once more to his manhood.

And suddenly Thomas was on him, rubbing the hard flesh with one hand. With the other, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked. He needed lube after all. Ryouga screamed, partially from the sizzling touch, and pain from his injury as his body arched into the pumps, craving more. His hands gripped the sheets, digging in with his nails as he bit his lip to keep from crying out again. He tried to force his back down, but with every pump Thomas gave him, he wanted to jerk upwards. It was agony on his injury to jerk around.

Thomas finally stopped sucking on his fingers, satisfied with the amount of saliva gathered on his hands. He was getting excited by Ryouga's reactions; the panting, the screaming, the way his body was sweating as the boy attempted to suppress his body's reactions to Thomas. Thomas grinned – Ryouga was always a fighter, and it was part of what he loved about him.

"Here I go, Ryouga." Thomas warned him, letting go of Ryouga's cock in favor of spreading his legs slightly, to better access his entrance. Ryouga panted, looking at Thomas worriedly, unable to stop the whine that escaped his lips as his cock lost its attention. Thomas quickly inserted a wet finger, feeling Ryouga tense and hiss, digging his nails into the sheets once more and resisting the urge to kick and fight the other boy away. He knew what was coming…and even though he knew that there would be pain, he doubted he could possibly top in his current state – not with the wound that kept him somewhat pinned to the bed.

Thomas inserted a second finger, slowly scissoring expertly. Ryouga bit his lip at the intrusion, but thankful that this pain distracted him slightly from his abdomen. He wanted to get on with this…he was still so damn hard… Thomas seemed satisfied at last, removing his fingers, and positioning himself at Ryouga's entrance. His eyes met Ryouga's for a second, and Ryouga gave him a glare, silently demanding him to proceed, before taking a deep breath to prepare himself. Thomas smirked, and quickly slid himself inside.

Ryouga was unable to hold back his scream as Thomas entered him. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold in the tiniest tears. His body was tense, and he knew he needed to relax, but was having trouble. His abdomen hurt so badly, and the added pain of Thomas was nearly overwhelming. Ryouga felt a hand run through his hair, then Thomas's lips attached back to his, kissing him passionately and deeply. Ryouga opened his eyes, trying to focus on Thomas's actions – the hands that were ghosting through his hair, ticking the back of his neck, drifting to his shoulders…

Thomas worked on distracting Ryouga, feeling the other calm slightly as his body adjusted to Thomas inside him. Thomas broke the kiss in order to pull out, only to come back in harder and deeper, making Ryouga scream again. He repeated, thrusting slightly different, and grinned when he saw Ryouga's eyes go wide in ecstasy – he had found the spot. Ryouga bucked up, feeling the usual tear of his wound, but somehow the overwhelming pleasure in his body seemed to drown it out. He screamed in delight, thrusting his body upwards, demanding more, which Thomas was all too happy to provide.

Thomas thrust again, feeling Ryouga's walls clenching around him, moaning in delight. Seeing Ryouga writhing beneath him, mewing in delight, panting, calling his name…it was pushing him further and further. Thomas entered harder, deeper, faster, wanting more of that wonderful reaction, more pleasure, more fanservice, more of Ryouga. Ryouga screamed one last time, crying out his name before he finally came against Thomas's bare chest. Thomas felt Ryouga's walls clenching around him, and was unable to hold himself any longer, releasing his seed inside Ryouga.

Ryouga was stilled, panting, sweaty, and his bandages were now quite red looking. Thomas was concerned for a moment that maybe he went a bit too far, as he pulled out. But it was worth it. It had definitely been worth it for him. Ryouga was breathing heavily, lids almost closed – he was exhausted, feeling the adrenaline rush from before leaving him with nothing left.

"Thomas…" He managed to whisper, reaching almost blindly for the other. Thomas took his hand lovingly, kissing it and rubbing it reassuringly.

"Yes, Ryouga?" He asked softly, staring lovingly at the younger boy's beautiful face. Ryouga looked a bit sad.

"You're…leaving now….?" Ryouga asked him. Thomas hesitated. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that his father would be returning for him soon. He had to go with his family. He had just gotten them back and wasn't about to leave them again.

"Soon, yes." He replied. Ryouga panted, closing his eyes for a moment, before smiling slightly.

"I…understand…but…can you…do me…a favor…?" He asked softly. Thomas leaned in.

"What do you want, my love?" He asked. He owed Ryouga everything. He would do anything for the boy, to make him happy. Ryouga smiled at the mention of love.

"Stay…with me…until I…sleep…" Thomas smiled, kissing Ryouga's forehead.

"Of course…" He whispered, scooping up Ryouga's discarded blanket – it had somehow ended up on the floor – and tucking Ryouga in, as he had his own little brother years ago. He slid in next to Ryouga, who turned to cling to him in his half-sleep state. Thomas smiled, stroking Ryouga's hair soothingly, trying to lull the boy to sleep. Ryouga somehow looked even more at peace now than he had before, and this made Thomas even happier.

Thomas also felt at peace now. He had been forgiven, and had gotten what he always wanted – he was in love with Ryouga, and Ryouga felt the same. For the first time in a long time, Thomas felt at peace. There was nothing to worry about. He had a family again. He had Ryouga again, and most of all he had been forgiven his sins. His slate was clean once more. He felt almost sad to leave…but he knew he had to.

"We will meet again one day…Ryouga…I promise." He whispered, closing his eyes to bask in the peaceful setting that had graced him at last.

* * *

**END**


End file.
